A mentor group composed of 10 senior and mid-level investigators, each with experience in research training and each with active and competitive research programs funded through the National Eye Institute, propose a new research Training Program in Vision Science at the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW). The request is for 3 pre- and 2 post-doctoral trainees annually. The objective is to prepare trainees for research careers in ocular and vision research. This requires that students have a broad, multidisciplinary appreciation of the major features of the visual system, a contemporary understanding of the diseases that impact vision, and modem research skills and technologies for experimental work in the visual system. It also requires that trainees acquire the analytical and communication skills necessary to function in a multidisciplinary research environment. The mentor group provides experience in multiple facets of the visual system, ranging from fundamental photoreceptor biology and color vision to organization of the central vision within the brain. The mentors in the program also offer a wide range of state of the art technological know-how that includes molecular genetics, including use of transgenic animals, to functional magnetic resonance imaging. Predoctoral trainees will complete a core curriculum of Molecular Genetics, Biochemistry, Cell Biology, and Neurobiology as well as required courses in "Ethics and Integrity in Science" and "The Biology and Chemistry of Vision" as a prelude to conducting dissertation research under the mentorship of a member of the program faculty. Post-doctoral trainees will primarily conduct research under the mentorship of program faculty. They will also complete a course in "Ethics and Integrity in Science", and will be expected to apply for post-doctoral funding individually from the NIH and other vision related agencies. Both pre- and post-doctoral trainees will participate in a bi-weekly Research Forum/Journal Club in Vision Science, a monthly Seminar Series in Vision Science, and an annual Vision Science Colloquium. They will also attend and present papers at National meetings.